Tables in bars and restaurants are often moved to accommodate customer seating. After moving a table, the top of the table may no longer be level since the floor on which the table rests may not be level. If the top of the table is not level, then it can cause an inconvenience or annoyance to customers sitting at the table.
Tables can also be moved to abut against each other and create a larger seating and serving area for customers. Often, ends of abutting tables, however, do not align since a top of one table is higher than a top of the other table. This situation creates a ledge or drop-off where food and other things can fall over, break, or spill, which can also cause an inconvenience or annoyance to customers sitting at the table.